Summer in Gravity Falls (Male Reader Insert)
by Dankwave Prime
Summary: When your parents ship you off to live with your Great Uncle Stan, and get to know your cousins, Dipper and Mabel, what happens? Nothing normal, that's for certain.
**What?! A MALE reader insert of Gravity Falls?! WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?! Well, it's because I have noticed that this fandom has a HUGE lacking of Male Reader inserts. So I'm going to change that with this story, and while it probably isn't going to get very far, I can hope. And if you have a better title, PM me.**

 _Ah. Summer break. A time for leisure, recreation and taking it easy… Unless you're us._

A golf cart suddenly smashed through a sign saying, " _Welcome to Gravity Falls_ " Three kids, all about 12 years of age, screaming in an almost perfect unison in it. A kid with (h/c) hair and a (f/c) t-shirt at the wheel. Two other kids, one a boy, brown hair wearing a light brown cap, dark blue vest and orange t-shirt, the other one a girl, wearing a skirt and sweater, holding onto each other as the cart took a sharp turn down the dirt road.

"It's getting closer!" The girl screamed, looking behind heras a giant snapped its claw-like hands together, narrowly missing the trio driving for what seemed to be their lives.

"Hold on!" Shouted the (s/c) boy as he swerved the cart around a colossal rock that the giant threw into their path, the trio holding onto each other for dear life.

" _My name's Dipper, the one about to puke is my twin sister, Mabel. And the one at the wheel is our cousin, (y/n). Now you're all probably wondering why we're driving a golf cart with a creature of unimaginable terror in pursuit."_

The giant then hurled a full-grown evergreen tree straight over the cart, landing on the road, blocking their way.

"Look out!" Mabel screamed again. (y/n) turned the wheel, but the wheels only slipped on the road, leading them closer to what might be their doom.

 _"Rest assured, there's a logical explanation for this story. But let's rewind. It all began when our parents decided we could use some fresh air, and shipped us off North to a sleepy town called, "Gravity Falls, Oregon, to stay with our Great Uncle in the woods. Our cousin, (y/n) coming along as well."_

Mabel had finished decorating her portion of the room, which was various boy band posters, pink, and many other things a pre-teen girl would like. However, Dipper hadn't even begun to unpack, and (y/n) was just barely opening his suitcases for the long summer ahead of them.

"This attic is amazing!" Mabel said with excitement, "Check out all my splinters!" (y/n) and Dipper cringed at the nasty pieces of wood embedded in their relative's hand. (y/n) shuddered at remembering that story of the man who got splinters, which tuned out to be rare parasites, which honestly wasn't the best thing to think about right now.

"And there's a goat on my bed." Dipper said, rolling his eyes as there indeed, was a goat with light tan and white fur, standing almost proudly on his bed. The goat hops off the bed, and proceeds to eat Mabel's sweater.

"Sure you can keep chewing on my sweater!" Mabel laughs.

" _My sister tends to look on the bright side of things._ "

Mabel runs up a hill and rolls down it on the grass laughing all the way.

" _(y/n), well, we don't know much about him since we've never met him, but he seems to enjoy being here, and (insert personality here)_ "

" _But I was having a difficult time getting used to our new surroundings._ "

As Dipper looks on, a woodpecker begins to peck on his hat. A swat of (y/n)'s hand makes it fly off.

Suddenly, a creature that looks like it crawled out of a swamp jumps out of a bush, causing Dipper to scream, and (y/n) to jump. The creature takes off the mask, revealing a man wearing a dark red fez, and tux.

" _And then there was our Great Uncle Stan. That guy._ "

Stan laughs and slaps his knee before coughing a storm, "It was worth it." He says through his coughs.

- _ **A FEW DAYS LATER**_ —

You set down the heavy box of snow globes for a moment to catch your breath, Stan had given you and your cousin's various jobs at his tourist trap, "The Mystery Shack," while Dipper and Mabel were cleaning, you were tasked with restocking merchandise and souvenirs when they ran low, and snow globes were heavier than they looked. Through the corner of your eye, you spot Mabel, looking from behind a set of Stan bobble heads, giggling.

"He's looking at it!" She whispers through giggles as a boy picks up a note from the shelves.

"Do you like me?" The boy reads, "Yes? Definitely? Absolutely?" He reads, looking confused. Mabel peaks her head out from the bobble heads.

"I rigged it!" She says. You smile, and walk over to her, Dipper only stopped to give his sister advice.

"Mabel, I know you've been into your "Boy Craze" phase, but you seem to be overdoing the "craze" part." Dipper says, continuing his task of spraying a glass jar filled with water.

"Yeah, Mabel, maybe you should take it a bit easy and start small. Like just talking to him first. Not letting him know you're interested in him until a bit later down the road." You say, trying to give her some advice.

Mabel rolls her eyes. "What?" She says, blowing a raspberry, "Come on you two! This is our summer away from home! Now's my chance to have a summer romance!" She says.

"While that is true Mabel," You begin.

"But is it really essential to flirt with every guy you meet?" Dipper finishes. Various moments of Mabel flirting with someone, all ending in failures, pass the conversation.

"Mock all you want brother and cousin," Mabel says, waving all attempts off, "I wouldn't even be the slightest bit surprised if the man of my dreams walked right through that door now." She says, gesturing to the door. Stan then walked through the door Mabel gestured to, and began to choke on a belch that got caught in his throat.

"Oh… Oh, not good. Ow." He says, looking sick. You and Dipper hold back laughs at Mabel's luck.

"All right people," Stan begins, "I need someone to hammer these signs up in spooky parts of the forest." Stan says, holding up some signs.

"Not it!" you quickly say.

"Not it!" Dipper says right after you.

"Not it!" Mabel quickly says.

"Not it!" The Mystery Shack's handyman, Soos, yells from another room in the Shack.

"Nobody asked you Soos!" Stan yells back.

"And I'm perfectly comfortable with that." Soos yells. Stan groans as he looks toward the Shack's cashier, Wendy.

"Wendy, I need you to put up these signs." Stan tells Wendy. Wendy then pretends to reach for the signs, telling Stan that she can't do it because it's "too far to reach."

Stan groans, "I would fire all of you if I could." He then looks at the people in the room, particularly at the you and the twins.

"Eenie, meeny, miney," Stan says, is eyes passing over the three of you, before pointing at Dipper, "you."

"What?!" Dipper yells, "Grunkle Stan, those woods creep me out! It's like something's watching me! Just today, I got mosquito bites that spell 'Beware'!" Dipper tells his grunkle, holding up his mosquito-bitten arm up to show him. Stan looks closely at it.

"That spells, 'bewarb.' And the whole 'monster's in the woods' things are just local legends, drummed up by guys like me to sell merchandise." Stan tells Dipper, who was scratching his arm, "And (y/n)," Stan says, looking at you, "go with him so he doesn't chicken out." He orders you. You shrug, take the signs from Stan, and follow Dipper out.

 _ **CUT TO FOREST**_

"Maybe Stan's right, Dipper." You say as you help him hammer signs onto trees, "You probably are letting the whole, "monsters" thing get to you." Dipper mumbles something about no one believing him under his breath as he hammers another nail into a tree trunk, but the tree makes a metal, 'bang!' The two of you look at each other, before you walk next to Dipper, as he discovers that the tree is actually made of metal, with a secret compartment inside! Dipper opens the hatch, and finds a book, and it seems to be pretty old too, a thick layer of dust surrounding everything inside of it…


End file.
